mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Relationships
This article details the various close relationships explored throughout My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and other official material, including best friends, romances and unrequited loves, student-teacher relationships, employer-employee relationships, and unique friendships. For family relationships, see family and relatives. Best friendships Mane Six Twilight Sparkle meets Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie in Friendship is Magic, part 1 and becomes friends with them by the end of part 2. A number of official material associated with the show refers to the six friends collectively as the "Mane Six". The six's close friendship serves as the main storytelling focus throughout the series. Cutie Mark Crusaders In Call of the Cutie, Apple Bloom meets Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo and bonds with them over their mutual lack of cutie marks. They form their own club called the Cutie Mark Crusaders and dedicate themselves to finding their own true talents. In Crusaders of the Lost Mark, the Cutie Mark Crusaders receive their cutie marks, and their close bond of friendship is reflected in their cutie marks' similar designs. Diamond Tiara/Silver Spoon Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are best friends; they occasionally express said friendship through a dance and rhyme: "Bump, bump, sugarlump rump!" In Crusaders of the Lost Mark, Diamond Tiara is heartbroken when she discovers Silver Spoon didn't vote for her in the school president elections. The Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer, first introduced as a malicious high school bully, becomes friends with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie at the end of My Little Pony Equestria Girls. In the sequel My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Sunset joins their band The Rainbooms as a guitarist and backup vocalist. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic, Sunset says regarding the five, "You're more than my friends—you're my family." Lyra Heartstrings/Sweetie Drops In Slice of Life, Lyra and Sweetie Drops are shown to be very close friends, getting along in most situations. Even after Sweetie Drops reveals her background as a secret agent and Lyra is hurt by the deception, the two reconcile in the end. In Rainbow Rocks and Friendship Games, Lyra and Sweetie Drops' human counterparts are equally close, collaborating during the CHS Musical Showcase and again reconciling after a confrontation in All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games. Rainbow Dash/Gilda In Griffon the Brush Off, Rainbow Dash introduces Gilda as her "best friend from her days at Junior Speedster flight camp". A flashback in The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone portrays how the two first met and became friends. Due to Gilda's gruff personality, she and Rainbow Dash have a falling-out in Griffon the Brush Off, but they reconcile their differences in The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone. Sky Stinger/Vapor Trail In Top Bolt, Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail are best friends and have been so since they were foals. The two try out for the Wonderbolt Academy, and Vapor enjoys simply flying alongside Sky, but Sky is unaware that Vapor boosts his flying with her own. They have an emotional falling-out over this misunderstanding, but they make amends with Twilight and Rainbow Dash's help. Snips/Snails Snips and Snails are best friends and often seen in each other's company. They enter a school talent show together in The Show Stoppers, get stuck together with bubble gum in Ponyville Confidential, and make a flag-carrying routine in Flight to the Finish. Different versions of mystery pack wave 10 collector card 10 state that Snailsquirm "is best friends with" and "is the fun-loving best friend of" Snipsy Snap. The official My Little Pony guidebook The Elements of Harmony states "''SNIPS and SNAILS are two young Unicorns who are the best of friends." Spike/Thorax Spike makes friends with Thorax in The Times They Are A Changeling. In Enterplay's collectible card game, a Defenders of Equestria card of Thorax refers to him as Spike's best friend. Starlight Glimmer/Sunburst As foals, Starlight Glimmer was best friends with Sunburst. Starlight says she and Sunburst did everything together and that she doesn't remember them ever being apart until now. Their friendship as foals is explored in the episodes The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 and The Crystalling - Part 1. As part of her friendship lessons under Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer rekindles her friendship with Sunburst in the season six premiere. Starlight Glimmer/Trixie In No Second Prances, Starlight Glimmer becomes friends with Trixie, and despite Twilight's skepticism and disapproval, the two bond over their equally troubled pasts. By the end of the episode, Starlight and Trixie become so close that Trixie introduces Starlight to her audience as her "great and powerful assistant and best friend". In To Where and Back Again - Part 1, Starlight chooses Trixie to accompany her to Our Town's Sunset Festival, and they work together to save Equestria from the changelings. In Part 2, Trixie again refers to Starlight as her best friend. Twilight Sparkle/Spike Spike is Twilight Sparkle's best friend and number one assistant, helping her with various tasks around the Golden Oak Library or Castle of Friendship. Spike's greatest fear is that Twilight won't need him anymore, as shown in Owl's Well That Ends Well and The Crystal Empire - Part 2. Issue #40 shows how Twilight and Spike first met after she hatched him from an egg in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Romantic relationships Apple Crisp/Ginger Gold In Issue #19, Apple Crisp and Ginger Gold are a couple engaged to be married. They commission Rarity and the Cakes to organize their wedding. Despite some wedding snafus over the course of the comic, Apple Crisp and Ginger Gold are happily married by the end. Big McIntosh/Cheerilee In Hearts and Hooves Day, the Cutie Mark Crusaders try to set up Big McIntosh and Cheerilee, eventually pulling them together with a love potion. While under the potion's effects, Big McIntosh and Cheerilee constantly fawn over one another, rubbing noses and calling each other cute pet names, and they very nearly get married. After the Crusaders' meddling backfires, Big Mac and Cheerilee pretend to be in love again to teach them a lesson. Big Mac and Cheerilee appear together again briefly in Just for Sidekicks, The Return of Queen Chrysalis Part 1, and Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair. In Filli Vanilli, Cheerilee swoons over Big Mac's perceived vocals during Find the Music in You. They also appear together again briefly in Slice of Life and ''Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama. In a flashback in Where the Apple Lies, a young Big Mac appears to briefly admire Cheerilee from a distance. Their human counterparts appear together briefly in Perfect Day for Fun. In Hard to Say Anything, Big Mac specifies not having a crush on Cheerilee. On May 8, 2013, the official European Spanish My Little Pony Facebook page referred to Big McIntosh as Cheerilee's querido. Big McIntosh/Sugar Belle In Hard to Say Anything, Big McIntosh and Feather Bangs are in competition for Sugar Belle's heart. The Cutie Mark Crusaders vow to help Big Mac win. Blue Moon/North Star In Enterplay's collectible card game, card α #60 C of Blue Moon states "Canterlot insiders say that Blue Moon and North Star have been dating for months. When asked about their relationship, Blue Moon was quoted as saying, 'She '' makes me feel so young!" Buck Withers/Lemony Gems In the IDW comics story arc Neigh Anything, both Lemony Gems and Diamond Rose are infatuated with Buck Withers. They frequently fawn over him, and they pressure Princess Cadance to accept his invitation to the Fall Formal. When Cadance says she wants to go with Shining Armor, Lemony Gems helps if only because it means Buck will be single. By the end of the story arc, Buck Withers and Lemony Gems are in a relationship, and Buck affectionately calls her his "lil' honey bunches". Buffalo Bull/Cherry Jubilee In Issue #33, Cherry Jubilee reveals to Applejack that she used to be a member of Buffalo Bull's Amazing Wild West Show under the name "Calamity Mane" and that she and Buffalo Bull were in love. When the show traveled to Dodge Junction, Bull proposed marriage to Cherry, but Cherry panicked and ran off, leading Bull to abandon her and replace her with another Calamity Mane. In present day, Applejack helps Cherry Jubilee and Buffalo Bull make amends for their past mutual heartbreak. Caramel/Sassaflash During The Perfect Stallion in Hearts and Hooves Day, Sweetie Belle considers Caramel as Cheerilee's "very special somepony". However, Scootaloo points out that Caramel appears to already be in a relationship with Sassaflash. Caramel and Sassaflash also briefly interact during A True, True Friend in Magical Mystery Cure. Cranky Doodle Donkey/Matilda In A Friend in Deed, Cranky Doodle Donkey recounts the day that he met Matilda at the Grand Galloping Gala and they fell in love. He lost touch with her by the following day and went on a years-long journey across Equestria to find her. When he arrives in Ponyville to retire from his search, he reunites with Matilda with Pinkie Pie's help, and the two rekindle their relationship. In Slice of Life, Cranky and Matilda get married. Flash Sentry/Sunset Shimmer In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Rarity mentions to Twilight Sparkle that Flash Sentry is Sunset Shimmer's ex-boyfriend and that he "broke up with her a few weeks ago." In Rainbow Rocks, Sunset admits she merely dated Flash for popularity purposes. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree, Flash tells Sunset that they dated long enough for him to know when something is bothering her. Flash Sentry/Twilight Sparkle In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, when Twilight travels to an alternate world, she bumps into and develops a crush on a student named Flash Sentry. They have several awkward encounters throughout the film, and Flash even helps her avoid punishment from Vice Principal Luna. During most of Twilight's interactions with Flash, she blushes and stutters. At the Fall Formal, she accepts his invitation to have a dance. Upon returning to Equestria, Twilight has a similar encounter with pony Flash Sentry, and her friends tease her for having a crush. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Twilight and Flash still harbor romantic feelings for one another. However, due to the Dazzlings' hypnotizing music, Flash lashes out at Twilight in anger at one point, driving Twilight to tears. They eventually reconcile when the Dazzlings' spell is broken. In Legend of Everfree, Flash Sentry comes to terms with the fact that Princess Twilight may never return and learns to get over his crush on her. Golden Harvest/Strawberry Cream During The Perfect Stallion in Hearts and Hooves Day, Golden Harvest and "Strawberry Cream" appear to be on a date as Apple Bloom laments "all the good ones are taken." Hoofbeard/Jewel In the IDW comics story arc My Little Pirate: Friendship Ahoy, pirate captain Hoofbeard enlists the Mane Six's help as he travels the seas in search of his precious "jewel". When they finally find it, the Mane Six discover that the "jewel" Hoofbeard's been looking for is a mermare named Jewel that he's fallen in love with, and the other mermares forbid them from each other. After a moving speech by Fluttershy, the mermares allow Hoofbeard and Jewel to be together. King Sombra/Princess Celestia In the IDW comics story arc Reflections, Princess Celestia is in love with the King Sombra of an alternate dimension. When Star Swirl the Bearded invents a portal to another world, he and Celestia travel to that world, and Celestia meets and begins a secret romance with a good and kind version of Sombra. However, as a result of Celestia traveling back and forth between two worlds, the walls between the worlds eventually collapse. In order for the walls to be restored, Celestia and Sombra are forced to say goodbye forever. King Sombra/Radiant Hope In Issue #1, when a young Sombra is brought to live at an orphanage, he meets and befriends Radiant Hope. As Sombra and Hope grow up together, their friendship slowly blossoms into love. Because of this, Sombra is unable to bring himself to destroy Hope when he becomes evil. In the story arc Siege of the Crystal Empire, Radiant Hope is driven by a desire to be with Sombra again in spite of the danger in which she places herself and the Crystal Empire. When the umbrum are defeated, Hope uses her magic to transform Sombra into a real unicorn, and they begin life anew. Lemon Hearts/Autumn Leaf In A Hearth's Warming Tail, Lemon Hearts kisses "Autumn Leaf"'s cheek under a sprig of mistletoe during the song Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again. Lucky Clover/Wild Fire In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, Lucky Clover and Wild Fire appear together in a flashback as a couple having an argument. Princess Cadance uses her magic to make the two stop arguing and reconcile. Lucky Clover and Wild Fire also appear together in The Return of Queen Chrysalis Part 1. On May 3, 2012, Sabrina Alberghetti referred to Lucky Clover as Wild Fire's "'very special somepony'". Mr. Carrot Cake/Mrs. Cup Cake Mr. Carrot Cake and Mrs. Cup Cake are a married couple who frequently appear together in the series and comics. Carrot Cake often addresses his wife using pet names like "honey bun" and "sugarplum". In Baby Cakes, the two have twin foals named Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. In Ponyville Confidential, they are alarmed by a newspaper headline that suggests they are breaking up. Parasol/Silver Script During The Perfect Stallion in Hearts and Hooves Day, Parasol and "Silver Script" appear to be on a date as Apple Bloom laments "all the good ones are taken." Pinny Lane/Theodore Donald "Donny" Kerabatsos Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Ep. 1 The Royal Wedding shows silhouettes matching Pinny Lane and "Theodore Donald "Donny" Kerabatsos" approaching each other, having hearts appear above them, and moving briefly closer to each other, all while Pinkie Pie narrates "when two ponies fall in love, they get married and have a wedding." Ponet/White Lightning During The Perfect Stallion in Hearts and Hooves Day, "Ponet" and White Lightning appear to be on a date as Apple Bloom laments "all the good ones are taken." Prince Blue Dream/Princess Golden Dream In Hearts and Hooves Day, a history book details how the holiday first began. Long ago, a prince created a love potion and gave it to a princess he liked. However, as a result of drinking the potion, the prince and princess became so lost in each other's eyes that they couldn't perform their royal duties. Their kingdoms eventually fell into ruin. Princess Cadance/Shining Armor In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor are engaged to be married. However, some time before the ceremony, Queen Chrysalis infiltrates Canterlot and switches places with Cadance. After the changelings are defeated in Part 2, Cadance and Shining Armor are happily married. In the season six premiere, the two have a baby named Flurry Heart. The IDW comics story arc Neigh Anything details how Cadance and Shining Armor first met at Canterlot Academy. After an awkward first encounter, they fall in love; Shining Armor's friends help him win Cadance's heart, and filly Twilight Sparkle helps Cadance win his. They eventually come together and share their first kiss at the Fall Formal Gala. Timber Spruce/Sci-Twi In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree, human Twilight Sparkle develops a crush on Camp Everfree counselor Timber Spruce, and they spend a good portion of the film getting to know each other. During the Crystal Gala fundraiser for Camp Everfree, Timber asks Twilight out on a date, which she accepts, and the two have a moment in which they almost kiss before it is interrupted by Timber's sister Gloriosa Daisy. Suitors/unrequited romances Apple Bloom/"the boy in front of us" In the "The Freshman Class Weighs In" section of the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Canterlot High Tell-All (Replica Journal), Apple Bloom writes "My friend Sweetie Belle sits next to me in science class and we both have a total crush on the boy in front of us. (Shhhh, don't tell him, you guys!)" Applejack/Jonathan In the "My Secret Crush" section of the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Canterlot High Tell-All (Replica Journal), Applejack writes "I do have a crush. My childhood friend Jonathan, who grew up on the apple farm right next door to mine!" Buck Withers/Princess Cadance In the IDW comics story arc Neigh Anything, Buck Withers expresses interest in Princess Cadance, but Cadance returns none of his affections. When Buck invites her to the Fall Formal Gala, Cadance only accepts because she believes Shining Armor is going to the dance with someone else. During their time at the dance, Buck talks only about himself, and Cadance soon dumps him. Diamond Rose/Buck Withers In the IDW comics story arc Neigh Anything, both Diamond Rose and Lemony Gems are infatuated with Buck Withers. They frequently fawn over him, and they pressure Cadance to accept his invitation to the Fall Formal. When Cadance says she wants to go with Shining Armor, Diamond Rose helps if only because it means Buck Withers will be single. Emperor Incitatus/Queen Chrysalis In Issue #5, Emperor Incitatus falls in love with Queen Chrysalis when she disguises herself as his fiancee. Despite Chrysalis' attempts to convince him that it was just a ruse, Incitatus is too narcissistic to be convinced. Feather Bangs/Sugar Belle In Hard to Say Anything, Feather Bangs and Big McIntosh are in competition for Sugar Belle's heart. Flank Thrasher/Poindexter In the IDW comics story arc Neigh Anything, Flank Thrasher falls for Poindexter's disguise at the Canterlot Academy Fall Formal Gala during Princess Cadance's flashback. Fleetfoot/Big McIntosh In the IDW comics story arc Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair, Fleetfoot crashes into and falls in love with Big McIntosh, and she imagines the two of them having a whirlwind romance. Throughout the story, Fleetfoot stalks Big Mac across the Summer Wrap-Up Hoedown grounds. When he pawns things off on her that are useless to him, Fleetfoot believes they are tokens of his affection. In the second half of the story, Fleetfoot fights over Big Mac with Tealove. In Enterplay's collectible card game, Absolute Discord card #69 C of Fleetfoot states "Fleetfoot's all serious business when it comes to the Wonderbolts, but those closest to her know she's a great friend, and that she has a crush on somepony in Ponyville." Flim and Flam/Marian In Issue #9, Flim tells Granny Smith that he and his brother Flam met and fell in love with a Dodge Junction librarian named Marian. They vied for her affections, and the competition escalated so much that the brothers had a heated falling-out. Eventually, Marian refused them both, and Flim and Flam went their separate ways. Fluttershy/Sandalwood In the "My Secret Crush" section of the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Canterlot High Tell-All (Replica Journal), Fluttershy writes "Oh, boy! That earthy guy who plays in the Green Cycle band. I'm too shy to let him know that he gives me butterflies!" with an arrow pointing to Sandalwood's photograph. Hayseed Turnip Truck/Rarity In the Issue #3 bonus story The Trials of Hayseed Turnip Truck, Hayseed Turnip Truck recalls when he first met and fell in love with Rarity. On two separate occasions, he embarrasses himself in front of her. In present day, Hayseed is now the CEO of his own company. He tries approaching Rarity again, but Spike tells him she has a fiance, and Hayseed is heartbroken. Jonagold brothers/Granny Smith In Issue #9, Granny Smith tells Flim and Flam that when she was a young mare, the Jonagold brothers fawned and fought over her. They fought so heatedly for her attention that she eventually turned them both down, and to this day, the Jonagold brothers still haven't reconciled. Marble Pie/Big McIntosh Marble Pie and Big McIntosh become friends in Hearthbreakers, and 's Jetpack Comics convention exclusive RE cover features them together with "EEYUP" written in a heart drawn on the ground. On January 3, 2016, Tony Fleecs was asked regarding the cover "Judging by the hoofprints, they just got there, so who wrote the thing on the ground?" and answered "She set it up earlier." Pinkie Pie/Shining Armor In the "My Secret Crush" section of the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Canterlot High Tell-All (Replica Journal), Pinkie Pie writes "I'm going to write this really fast because it's a confession... Shining Armor. There I said it. '''Sh-h-h-h." Rainbow Dash/"That guy on the baseball team" In the "My Secret Crush" section of the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Canterlot High Tell-All (Replica Journal), Rainbow Dash writes "That guy on the baseball team. I don't even know his name. But when he caught that fly ball the other day, WOW!" Rarity/Prince Blueblood In The Ticket Master, Rarity expresses a longing interest in Prince Blueblood, fantasizing about dancing with and marrying him. However, when Rarity meets Blueblood in The Best Night Ever, he turns out to be self-centered, selfish, and discourteous. Once Rarity has had enough of Blueblood's poor manners and behavior, she dismisses him by calling him a "royal pain". Rarity/Trenderhoof In Simple Ways, Rarity has a crush on travel writer Trenderhoof, but he only has eyes for Applejack. Rarity tries several attempts to get Trenderhoof's attention, including adopting Applejack's country mannerisms. By the end of the episode, Rarity learns that changing oneself just to impress someone else is wrong, and she gets over her crush. Spike/Rarity Spike develops a crush on Rarity the moment he sees her in Friendship is Magic, part 1, and their relationship develops over the course of the series. In Secret of My Excess, Spike nearly confesses his love to Rarity as they fall out of the sky. In part 4 of the IDW comics story arc Nightmare Rarity, Rarity is restored by her friends with the power of friendship and Spike's love for her, and the evil force possessing her is destroyed. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Rarity's human counterpart dotes on the dragon-turned-puppy Spike and calls him adorable. When the students of Canterlot High School find out that Spike can talk, he incredulously asks if a talking dog is the weirdest thing they've seen that night. Rarity, calling Spike adorable again, picks him up and scratches behind his ears. In Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity, when Spike displays infatuation toward Charity Sweetmint and Charity likewise dotes on him, Rarity shows signs of jealousy, especially when Charity addresses him as "Spikey-Wikey". Sweetcream Scoops/Big McIntosh Sweetcream Scoops appears to be interested in Big McIntosh, much to his discomfort. On page 2, she gets comfortably close to him at Rarity's after-party. On page 10, she winks at him from being a kissing booth. Sweetie Belle/"the boy in front of us" In the "The Freshman Class Weighs In" section of the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Canterlot High Tell-All (Replica Journal), Apple Bloom writes "My friend Sweetie Belle sits next to me in science class and we both have a total crush on the boy in front of us. (Shhhh, don't tell him, you guys!)" Swooning Ponies/Feather Bangs In Hard to Say Anything. Tealove/Big McIntosh In the second half of the IDW comics story arc Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair, Tealove bumps into and falls in love with Big McIntosh, and she imagines the two of them having a spy-thriller romance. She ends up fighting over him with Fleetfoot, who fell in love with Big Mac in the first half of the story. Trenderhoof/Applejack In Simple Ways, travel writer Trenderhoof develops a crush on Applejack, but she doesn't return his affections. Throughout the episode, Trenderhoof hangs closely around Applejack, to her chagrin, and tries to get her attention. Near the end of the episode, Trenderhoof nearly gives up being a writer to live on Sweet Apple Acres with Applejack, but Applejack politely turns him down. Zephyr Breeze/Rainbow Dash In Flutter Brutter, Fluttershy's younger brother Zephyr Breeze frequently flirts with Rainbow Dash, much to Rainbow's disgust. Fluttershy's parents even believe that Rainbow has spent several years "pining for" Zephyr. Student-teacher relationships/mentorships Cheerilee/Ponyville Schoolhouse Cheerilee teaches a class of foals at the Ponyville Schoolhouse. She states in Call of the Cutie that she decided to become a teacher when she got her cutie mark and that "the flowers symbolized my hope that I could help my future students bloom if I nurture them with knowledge." She also assists the Cutie Mark Crusaders outside of class in Hearts and Hooves Day. Chestnut Falls/Crystal Heart Foal Center In Issue #1, Chestnut Falls is the owner of and teacher at the Crystal Heart Foal Center. When a young Sombra is brought to live at the orphanage, Chestnut Falls becomes his personal tutor. Inkwell/School for Gifted Unicorns In Issue #8, Inkwell is an instructor at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. After she assists in saving Canterlot from a dangerous threat, Inkwell becomes popular among Canterlot foals, and she is later hired to be a teacher. She helps the school become a prestigious institution, and she also counsels students with personal problems like Floribunda. Princess Celestia/Sunset Shimmer Princess Celestia is Sunset Shimmer's personal teacher in The Fall of Sunset Shimmer; their student-teacher relationship is also mentioned in Rainbow Rocks. Some time during Sunset's studies, Celestia gives her a magical book with which to communicate with her. However, Sunset grows cruel and impatient with her studies over time and eventually abandons her studies. Princess Celestia/Twilight Sparkle Princess Celestia is Twilight's personal teacher in the first three seasons of the show. They have been teacher and student since Twilight first enrolled at the School for Gifted Unicorns, and over time, they have also become close friends. Throughout the first three seasons, Twilight regularly sends letters to Celestia about her findings on the magic of friendship. As of Magical Mystery Cure, Twilight and Celestia's student-teacher relationship has changed in that they now learn from each other. Principal Cinch/Crystal Prep Academy Principal Cinch is the overbearing headmistress of Crystal Prep Academy. She takes pride in her school's reputation, accepting nothing but academic and athletic excellence from her students, particularly human Twilight Sparkle. She is not above exploiting her students in order to preserve said reputation and what she considers to be "her legacy". Professor Flintheart/Snowfall Frost In A Hearth's Warming Tail, Professor Flintheart is Snowfall Frost's magic instructor in the story A Hearth's Warming Tale. He imparts upon her the creed of "Work hard, learn, and use your skills to better Equestria" and convinces her to abandon fun and friendships to pursue a life dedicated to knowledge. Rarity/Charity Sweetmint In Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity, Rarity takes on Charity Sweetmint as a protege through the H.O.O.F. Summer Mentor Program. Charity deeply idolizes Rarity to the point of dressing like her, talking like her, and at one point even impersonating her. Rarity teaches Charity the importance of being oneself, and they start over on friendlier terms. Ruby Jubilee/Crystal Preparatory In Princess Cadance and the Spring Hearts Garden, Ruby Jubilee is a teacher at Crystal Preparatory. Among her students are Olivine Jewel, Fire Opal, Star Seed, Mop Top, Citrine, Gemma, and Sweet Éclair. Spitfire/Junior Flyers Summer Camp In Issue #11, Spitfire serves as a guest instructor to a class of Pegasus foals at Junior Flyers Summer Camp. However, her inexperience with children causes her to alienate the foals. With Rainbow Dash's help, Spitfire earns the foals' admiration and respect when she saves the camp from a tornado. Spitfire/Wonderbolt Academy In Wonderbolts Academy, Spitfire serves as a Wonderbolt Academy drill instructor. She addresses the cadets loudly and firmly, commending cadets for pushing their limits and punishing those who under-perform. At the end of the episode, Spitfire learns through Rainbow Dash that pushing oneself "should never come at the expense of our fellow ponies." Star Swirl the Bearded/Clover the Clever In Hearth's Warming Eve, Clover the Clever states that Star Swirl the Bearded is her mentor. Twilight Sparkle/Cutie Mark Crusaders Twilight occasionally serves as a teacher/mentor figure to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. In The Show Stoppers, Twilight gives the Crusaders some guidance in finding their talents before and after the talent show. In Twilight Time, Twilight gives weekly "Twilight Time" study sessions for the Crusaders in her library. Twilight Sparkle/Starlight Glimmer Twilight takes Starlight Glimmer on as a pupil in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2. She allows Starlight to stay in the Castle of Friendship, and she gives her her first friendship lesson in The Crystalling - Part 1. Zecora/Twilight Sparkle During times when Twilight is faced with something she does not understand, she occasionally turns to Zecora for guidance and mentoring. She asks Zecora about the parasprites in Swarm of the Century, seeks her help when Spike starts growing uncontrollably in Secret of My Excess, learns magic from her in Magic Duel, and receives a spell-dissolving potion from her in What About Discord? Employer-employee relationships Coloratura/Svengallop Svengallop is Coloratura's manager in The Mane Attraction. According to Coloratura, Svengallop "works very hard as her manager" and "has always supported her in all her interests". Despite this relationship of trust, however, Coloratura learns that Svengallop has been taking advantage of her fame for his own purposes and fires him. Discord/June In Dungeons & Discords, Discord addresses June. Flim and Flam/Silver Shill Silver Shill is Flim and Flam's employee and partner in Leap of Faith. He works with them to swindle ponies into buying their Miracle Curative Tonic. Later in the episode, Flim and Flam promote him to salespony. However, after being inspired by Applejack's honesty, Silver Shill abandons his partnership with Flim and Flam to make a more honest living. Gladmane/employees In Viva Las Pegasus, Gladmane is the owner of a luxury resort in Las Pegasus and the employer of Flim, Flam, S06E20 Unnamed Earth Mare #7, S06E20 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #6, "Roar Horn", and "Sprigfield". Gladmane initially appears very friendly to his employees, and they hold him in the highest regard. However, it is later revealed that he intentionally causes arguments among his employees in order to keep them working for him. When Gladmane's true nature is exposed, his employees quit. Mr. and Mrs. Cake/Pinkie Pie Mr. and Mrs. Cake are Pinkie Pie's employers and landlords at Sugarcube Corner. According to Lauren Faust, they rent the top floor loft to Pinkie Pie and love her like a daughter. As of Baby Cakes, Pinkie Pie also occasionally babysits Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake for Mr. and Mrs. Cake. In Pinkie Pride, Mr. and Mrs. Cake sing that Pinkie planned their foal shower. Rarity/employees In Canterlot Boutique, Rarity hires Sassy Saddles to manage Canterlot Carousel. However, Sassy runs the boutique overbearingly, taking more dress orders than Rarity can handle and overseeing much of the boutique's business without Rarity's input. Rarity is nearly driven to close Canterlot Carousel due to these conditions, but she and Sassy eventually reach a friendly understanding. In The Saddle Row Review, Rarity hires Coco Pommel, Plaid Stripes, Blue Bobbin, "Betsey Trotson", and "Stärke Kragen" as sales associates/consultants at Rarity For You. Snowfall Frost/Snowdash In A Hearth's Warming Tail, Snowdash is Snowfall Frost's "loyal assistant" in the story A Hearth's Warming Tale. Snowfall initially treats Snowdash sternly, but she later comes to see her as a good friend. Suri Polomare/Coco Pommel Coco Pommel is Suri Polomare's assistant in Rarity Takes Manehattan. Suri treats Coco harshly, making her sew all of Suri's dresses for Fashion Week and demanding coffee, and Coco mostly keeps her head down throughout her job. However, after being inspired by Rarity's generosity, Coco quits her job as Suri's assistant. Trixie/assistants In the - story arc Manehattan Mysteries, Trixie has two stage assistants named Peppers Ghost and Miss Direction. When asked if one of them could secretly be the notorious jewel thief Rough Diamond, Trixie says, "Impossible! They don't have the skill!" In No Second Prances, Trixie becomes friends with Starlight Glimmer, who offers her services as a stage assistant. Trixie refers to Starlight as her "great and powerful assistant", and together the two perform the Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive. Touring Wind/Bright Bridle Bright Bridle is Touring Wind's assistant in Issue #19. Touring Wind and Bright Bridle's professional relationship appears to be mostly friendly; Touring Wind frequently asks for Bright Bridle's opinions on matters, but she also occasionally barks orders at her. Unique friendships Diamond Mint/Lemony Gem In The Best Night Ever, Diamond Mint talks to Lemony Gem at the Grand Galloping Gala. The two are shown in Enterplay's collectible card game and stated on the MLP CCG Twitter as having a "peculiar brand of friendship" that is expressed through sarcasm and teasing: *GenCon card #17 of Diamond Mint – Lemony Gem: If she makes that 'diamond in the rough' joke one more time, I swear... *Premiere card #55 C of Mint Jewelup – Lemony Gem: If I hear that 'diamond in the rough' joke one more time, I swear... *Premiere card #57 R of Lemony Gem – Mint Jewelup: When life gives you lemons, you're probably better off somewhere else. *Canterlot Nights card #91 C of Lemon Hearts – Mint Jewelup: Now if only every pony with "Lemon" in their name was half as nice as Lemon Hearts... *Equestrian Odysseys card #85 C of Junebug – Mint Jewelup: Junebug is such a dear, not even a sourpuss like Lemony Gem could get mad at her. *Marks in Time card #29 U of Party Filly – Lemony Gem: Remember that time she Pinned the Tail on Mint Jewelup? Priceless! *Defenders of Equestria card #76 U of Rainbowshine – Lemony Gem: Wow, is that Rainbowshine? Where has SHE been all this time? Mint Jewelup: No idea. Those presents better not be for YOU, though. References Category:Lists